


Don't Let Your Dreams Be Dreams

by novaraptor



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaraptor/pseuds/novaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of pointless oneshots where you (the reader) does the do with practically every MKX character. Nothing but smut. On indefinite hiatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erron/Genderless!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> These haven't been beta'd, so mistakes ahead ahoy. Most all of these are going to have the reader be genderless, as it's easier that way, though some gendered ones may pop up.

"Is that really all you got, kid?"

You faltered as another punch landed on your face. You let out a groan, wiping the blood dripping from your mouth.   
  
"Shove off. I ain't done yet," you retorted.  
  
You readjusted yourself, readying your fists. His mouth may be covered, but you swear you can make out that stupid smirk on his face.   
  
He let out a throaty laugh, "Let's dance."  
  
You gritted your teeth, blinked, then blackness engulfed your vision.  
  
~  
  
You let out another groan as you blinked yourself awake. You brought your hand up to your temple and gave it a rub. When your eyes focused you scoped your surroundings. You were in... a bed? In someone's room? You let out a sigh.   
  
"Well, well, morning sleeping beauty. Or is it, afternoon?"   
  
You looked to the door and saw him leaning up against the frame, his arms folded over his chest giving you a unseen smirk.   
  
"I think I would've preferred if you had left me on the ground in the bazaar," you gritted out.  
  
He laughed, "You wound me. And here I thought I was being a gentlemen helping you out."  
  
He sauntered over to the bed, hands on his holsters, eyes fixed right on you. You involuntarily gulped. Since when did this bastard affect you so much? He hardly moves and you're weak in the knees. He stopped directly next to you, looking down at you with intense eyes; unwavering.

You forced a smile, "How very kind of you. But, I've overstayed my welcome. I'll catch you later, cowboy."  
  
You moved to get up and off the bed, but in doing so he stepped in front of you, blocking you off.  
  
"Now now, that's no way to repay such hospitality," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Not only did I win the match, I took care of you after said match. Now, don't you think," he took a step forward causing you to fall back onto the bed, "that I deserve some sort of reward?"  
  
You could do nothing but look up to him. His eyes were fixated on yours, awaiting an answer.  
  
You knew what he was asking, didn't take a genius to figure it out. Not like this was the first time either. It was a stupid game you both played. You came in guns blazing, challenging the gunslinger only to get your ass handed to you in the end. Sometimes he'd bring you back, sometimes he'd leave you at the bar passed out on the floor.   
  
You gave a long sigh. You reached out to his belt and looked at him. He smirked. You knew he smirked even though you couldn't see it. God, what you would do to take him down a peg. You growled and continue undoing his belt moving past it to unzip his pants. You heard him let out a huff, knowing that he was getting impatient. He never was one for foreplay. Fucker.  
  
You sucked it up and pulled him out from the rest of his garments. Christ, already half hard? No wonder he didn't give two shits about foreplay. You gripped him and he groaned.   
  
"C'mon kid, ain't got all day."  
  
"Shut it. You want this or not?"  
  
You slowly started pumping your hand up and down, your eyes locked onto his face. He returned the stare, albeit his eyes were half lidded, a haze starting to cover them. It was your turn to smirk as your hand picked up pace before you leaned in and took him in your mouth. He never was very vocal, but the occasional huffs and groans were enough to get you going. Fuck, that voice.   
  
You continued your ministrations, bobbing your head up and down in time with your pumps. You moved hard and faster, occasionally grazing your teeth lightly against him earning you light moans. As you continued, you could feel him tense up, only for a second after he grabbed your head and pulled you off him. Even though his mask covered his face, he was panting, eyes glazed over with lust.   
  
"You've gotten better. Someone I should know about?"  
  
You answered with a smirk. His brows furrowed briefly before pulling you up and pushing you further onto the bed.  
  
"We're not done yet."  
  
Your smirk quickly dissipated. Huh, not often would he want to go this far. Blowjobs are one thing, but this? It's been awhile to say the least.  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds kid. Not while I'm here."  
  
You snapped out of it to see him hovering over you.   
  
"Clothes. Off," he said sternly.  
  
You hesitated for a second before doing as told. You slipped out of your clothes with him doing the same, aside for that godforsaken mask of his. You gave him a quizzical look. In return he let out a hearty laugh.   
  
"Fine, I guess you earned that much."  
  
You blinked a few times, clearly surprised. You can't recall the last time he took his mask off, if at all. He moved his hands behind his head to unfasten his mask. You hear the clicks of buckles and it slid off his face. He tossed it aside, revealing his smirk. Fuck, why was he so handsome? A strong jaw line, a smile that could sway anyone, and eyes that you could get lost in. God damn him.   
  
"Better?"  
  
You stayed silent for a moment before letting out a quick laugh.   
  
"Much better."   
  
Your gaze darkened.  
  
"Now why don't  _you_ put it to good use?"  
  
For the first time in what seemed forever, he was taken aback. He opened his mouth, as if to protest, but closed it quickly. He pushed you down and moved down your body. He was full of surprises today. You were testing the waters and so far it's proven to be in your favor. Next thing you know his head disappeared between your legs and all you could do was let out a moan. Holy shit, he was good. Which was surprising cause for the longest time you thought that mask of his was permanently attached.  
  
You gripped the sheets of the bed as your body bucked. Your mind was a haze as he licked, slurped, and sucked. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You felt your thighs quiver as he quickened. More wet noises filled the room alongside your heavy panting. Then it was his fingers, pushing deep. You tensed briefly, but relaxed soon after. The combo between his mouth and fingers was overwhelming, your body shaking lightly from the stimuli. You couldn't hold for much longer so you entangled your fingers in his hair and pulled back.  
  
"Alright, alright, you win... again."  
  
He smirked as he licked his lips. He moved up your body and put himself flush up against you. Well one thing's for certain, he was hard as a rock. He grinded lightly against you before gripping your legs and pushing them back. He let out a quick breath before pushing forward. You held your breath as you clawed at the bed beneath you. Thank god he went slow. It has been awhile after all.  
  
He moved slowly, and what seemed liked forever he finally pushed in all the way. He didn't move initially, just waited, gauging your reaction. You let out the breath you were holding, your body relaxing. He took this as his cue. He let go of your legs and moved his hands to your hips. He gripped hard as he pushed and pulled and grinded into you.   
  
He rocked into you with quick and sudden thrusts. You pushed back into him, fuck, he was intoxicating. So good, you didn't want it to stop. You reached up and grabbed his face pulling it down to you. No words were exchanged as he slammed his lips onto yours. It was sloppy, but neither of you gave a damn. His thrusts grew feverish, sweat glistening both your bodies.  
  
Your mind screamed, more, more, fuck give me more. He pulled back from the kiss and put his head on the nape of your neck, giving a few licks and kisses. Your hands found his back as you held onto him, like if you'd let go, you'd fall. Harder and faster, and so good. So. Damn. Close.

" _Fuck_."  
  
You barely heard the whisper, but it was there. His thrusts became erratic, he was pushing for release, same as you. Two bodies grinding against each other, the sounds of pants and a creaky bed was all that was heard.   
  
Almost.  
  
So close.  
  
Right...  _there_.  
  
You clawed at his back as your body curled in on itself, finding your release. He followed soon after, his body tensing up as he let out a throaty moan. His body slumped forward onto yours. It was quiet for a moment, aside from the soft pants.   
  
He pushed himself up off of you and slowly pulled himself out. You watched him move onto the side of the bed grabbing at his clothes. You watched him silently. He was never one to stick around after it all. He dressed quickly and looked to you.  
  
"Thanks for the ride. We'll have to do this again, real soon."  
  
He adjusted himself before heading for the door. You moved to the side of the bed too, looking for your discarded clothes. You gave him a quick glance before he opened the door.  
  
"Catch you later, Erron."  
  
He turned his head and gave a final smirk before disappearing through the door.


	2. Erron/Genderless!Reader (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the other Erron/Reader. There's two variations of this, first is the genderless, second is a male reader (which will be the next chapter).

“Rematch.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I want. A rematch.”

He responded with a laugh.

“C'mon kid, really? It’s only been a few weeks since we last combated.”

“I’m ready, I know it.”

Erron smirked behind his mask.

“Alright. I’ll indulge you.”

He turned to face you. He waved his hand, ushering you to follow him, and so you did.

~

He was breathing heavily, his body slumped over in pain, wiping the blood from his mouth. You knocked off that stupid mask not long after the match had started. He furrowed his brows, giving you a nasty glare. You weren’t much better off, but faring better than the gunslinger. You hadn’t lied when you said you were ready. You practiced, learning his moves and combos. You’d fought him enough it was easy to recall.

You straightened up and gave him a smirk.

“Told you.”

He groaned and attempted to push himself back to full height, but you weren’t going to let that happen. You’d taken the cowboy down, so you’re going to revel in it. You approached him quickly and gave him a quick punch that sent him straight into the ground. His body landed with a loud thud as you looked down on him.

He turned to his side and quickly spat out some blood. He growled at you as you looked down on him. The pro is you took down Erron Black. The con is… well, you took him down in the middle of nowhere. Fucker probably planned this, just in case. Didn’t want to tarnish his rep. Considering not a soul will believe you either.

 _Then again,_ you thought.

You smiled mischievously as you looked at the cowboy.

You knelt down next to him.

“Time for my reward,  _gunslinger_ ,” you hissed the last word.

His eyes went wide before quickly turning to a glare.

“Don’t you fucki-”

You kneed his stomach before he could finish. You hovered over him before grabbing his belt and ripping it off. He tightened his hand into a fist, full intent on punching you. You ceased his hands before he had the chance and tied the belt around them tightly. He groaned and tried to buck you off, but you held him down firmly by putting all your weight onto him.

“My turn now,” you whispered darkly.

Erron stopped moving and just looked at you with contempt.

“Get it over with.”

You moved your hands down his chest, making quick work of his clothing. You massaged his pecs, your nails lightly skimming over them. You licked your lips as you leaned in and kissed at his jaw. He stayed silent, not giving in. You gave a huff before pulling back and kissing him on the lips. Still no response. If anything he tightened his lips, keeping you out.

“Stubborn,” you growled.

All the times he bent you over or made you suck him off, you swore you would make him beg for it this day. You pushed into his groin making him part his lips slightly. You didn’t waste a second before forcing your tongue into his mouth. Thankfully he didn’t bite, probably got tired of tasting blood today. You kissed him deep, moving your lips against his. Your hands still moved over his chest before finding his nipples. You smirked into his mouth as you pulled and rubbed at his nubs. He gave a low groan into your mouth as you continued your attack on his mouth.

You wanted to see him panting and sweating with a glaze over his eyes. You wanted him to moan your name as his body bucked into yours. You wanted to make him suffer oh so sweetly.

You continued your onslaught before pulling away to get some air. His breath was labored as he desperately gulped for air. That glare was still there, but you could see him faltering. You pulled back and made quick work of his pants and underwear. Having him naked under you sent a shiver through your spine. He was yours right now, to play with as you please.

You sat firmly on his stomach, giving him a look of superiority. He frowned, but it was easy to see past his facade. You reached behind you and grabbed his dick, giving it a few pumps. His hips bucked slightly at the stimulation. Not surprising, didn’t take long for him to be at full mast.

You slid down his body, taking him back in your hand and continued your ministrations. You could hear him groan as you’d bring your hand up and slid it back down. You took your other hand and held it at the base of his member, giving it a light squeeze. You smirked, you’re not going to give him the satisfaction of cumming anytime soon.

Your pace quickened as you watched his face contort in a range of emotions. One moment his mouth hung open, panting heavily, to the next where his brows knitted together in frustration.  _God it was good to come out on top_. Your hand moved faster while the other squeezed harder making the cowboy squirm and attempted to thrust into your hand.

Then you stopped, making him look down at you, with a hint of disappointment. After playing this game for as long as you have, it’s gotten so easy to read him. You notice little quirks in his demeanor, the shimmer in his eyes when he enjoys something, the tensing of his shoulders when he’s agitated, and so on. Truth is, he could’ve gotten out of this game long before. You tied his hands? So what, he could’ve made quick work of that. He may be indulging you, but you know damn well he’s getting off on it. It’s not just you enjoying the control.

You leaned your body forward reaching for your back. You slid your hand down and prodded at your entrance. You pushed your finger in, slowly, wincing at the burn. You continued stretching yourself, rubbing yourself against the gunslinger. You had closed your eyes, but you could vividly hear his moans and he grinded back into you.

Coming back to your thoughts, you removed your fingers. You grabbed his dick once again as you hovered over it. You lowered yourself slowly, pushing against it before feeling it enter you. Inch by inch you lowered yourself onto him. You gave yourself as much time as needed before you found yourself seated on his lap. The cowboy gave a low moan as he lightly pushed into you. You growled in return. You gripped his hips and held them firmly down.

“Don’t you move.”

You adjusted yourself before starting to move. You slid your body up before pushing back down. You would grinded back and forward against him. You still held his hips firmly, not allowing him to move. You set a rhythm of moving up before you plunged back down. You quickened your pace, bouncing up and down on his lap. You moved hard, almost a sense of urgency in your motions.

“Hah…  _fuck.”_

You looked at the gunslinger, his eyes were screwed shut, mouth agape. He was close, but you weren’t done with him, not yet. You started to feel your own body getting ready. You didn’t let up in your harsh movements, pushing for that final release. You moved up once last time before dropping down and reaching your climax. Your body clenched down on him, earning a loud groan, but nothing more. Your body slumped forward, but you caught yourself. Your breath came out in short gasps after coming down from your high.

You pushed off of him, letting him slip out of you. You heard a loud groan as he gave you a dark glare. After all, you weren’t aiming for his release, but your own.

“I’m half tempted to just leave you like this.”

“Huff… don’t have what it takes to finish what you started?”

You both gave each other smirks.  _Cheeky fuck._ You sat down next to him and grabbed his dick. He was stiff in your hand as you slowly dragged your hand up and down. You barely touched him making his hips buck up. You deliberately moved slow, drawing out his release. He started moaning in ernest now as his body squirmed once more.

“Hurry… up.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Go fuc- AH.”

Before you let him finish you grabbed him tightly, dragging your finger across the tip. His body stilled for a moment, overtaken by the pleasure.

“Wanna try that again?”

He glared at you.

“Please.”

You looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Now now, you can do better than that.”

He gritted his teeth. You slowly started to move your hand again, but only just a little. Your hand ghosted over his cock, hardly considering it touching.

“Please… let… me cum,” he spoke in between pants.

You glared back at him before stilling your hand. You began to open your mouth when he spoke.

“Please let me cum!” The gunslinger shouted.

You were slightly taken aback at the outburst, but hell, you weren’t complaining. You moved your hand up and down, gripping him harder this time. After a few pumps you leant down and took him in your mouth. Your head bobbed up and down, your tongue working around him while your hand still rubbed him. His hips pushed up, thrusting into your mouth. You looked up to him and his face told all. His eyes were closed while his mouth hanged open, letting out moans. You continued your ministrations before you felt him swell in your mouth. You pulled back quickly, but continued pumping him before his body convulsed and reached his release.

He let out a long low moan as he came, his dick twitching in your hand as you continued pumping him. He gave a groan and his body curled in on itself as your hand still moved even after he finished.

“F-fu _uuuck._ Hah- enough.”

You gave one last stroke before pulling your hand away. His body flopped to the ground, his chest was heaving as he gulped for air. He laid there for a moment, just trying to catch his breath. Finding it to be common courtesy you undid the belt on his hands. You stood up and quickly dressed yourself. You turned to see him shakily push himself up. He grabbed his clothes and slowly put them back on.

You gave a smirk before saying, “Thanks for the  _ride_ , Erron.”

He made a groaning noise, knowing he’s never going to hear the end of this. With that you started walking off, a spring in your step.

You barely caught it, but you swore you heard him say, “This isn’t over.” You frowned initially, but a smile quickly plastered itself across your face as you continued on.


	3. Erron/Male!Reader (2.5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the same thing as the last chapter, except with it being a male reader (aka you stick it in the cowboy, literally). No more Erron fics for awhile, haha.

"Rematch."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want. A rematch."  
  
He responded with a laugh.  
  
"C'mon kid, really? It's only been a few weeks since we last combated."  
  
"I'm ready, I know it."  
  
Erron smirked behind his mask.  
  
"Alright. I'll indulge you."  
  
He turned to face you. He waved his hand, ushering you to follow him, and so you did.  
  
~  
  
He was breathing heavily, his body slumped over in pain, wiping the blood from his mouth. You knocked off that stupid mask not long after the match had started. He furrowed his brows, giving you a nasty glare. You weren't much better off, but faring better than the gunslinger. You hadn't lied when you said you were ready. You practiced, learning his moves and combos. You'd fought him enough it was easy to recall.  
  
You straightened up and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Told you."  
  
He groaned and attempted to push himself back to full height, but you weren't going to let that happen. You'd taken the cowboy down, so you're going to revel in it. You approached him quickly and gave him a quick punch that sent him straight into the ground. His body landed with a loud thud as you looked down on him.  
  
He turned to his side and quickly spat out some blood. He growled at you as you looked down on him. The pro is you took down Erron Black. The con is... well, you took him down in the middle of nowhere. Fucker probably planned this, just in case. Didn't want to tarnish his rep. Considering not a soul will believe you either.  
  
_Then again_ , you thought.  
  
You smiled mischievously as you looked at the cowboy.  
  
You knelt down next to him.  
  
"Time for my reward, _gunslinger_ ," you hissed the last word.  
  
His eyes went wide before quickly turning to a glare.  
  
"Don't you fucki-"  
  
You kneed his stomach before he could finish. You hovered over him before grabbing his belt and ripping it off. He tightened his hand into a fist, full intent on punching you. You ceased his hands before he had the chance and tied the belt around them tightly. He groaned and tried to buck you off, but you held him down firmly by putting all your weight onto him.  
  
"My turn now," you whispered darkly.  
  
Erron stopped moving and just looked at you with contempt.  
  
"Get it over with."  
  
You moved your hands down his chest, making quick work of his clothing. You massaged his pecs, your nails lightly skimming over them. You licked your lips as you leaned in and kissed at his jaw. He stayed silent, not giving in. You gave a huff before pulling back and kissing him on the lips. Still no response. If anything he tightened his lips, keeping you out.  
  
"Stubborn," you growled.  
  
All the times he bent you over or made you suck him off, you swore you would make him beg for it this day. You pushed into his groin making him part his lips slightly. You didn't waste a second before forcing your tongue into his mouth. Thankfully he didn't bite, probably got tired of tasting blood today. You kissed him deep, moving your lips against his. Your hands still moved over his chest before finding his nipples. You smirked into his mouth as you pulled and rubbed at his nubs. He gave a low groan into your mouth as you continued your attack on his mouth.  
  
You wanted to see him panting and sweating with a glaze over his eyes. You wanted him to moan your name as his body bucked into yours. You wanted to make him suffer oh so sweetly.  
  
You continued your onslaught before pulling away to get some air. His breath was labored as he desperately gulped for air. That glare was still there, but you could see him faltering. You pulled back and made quick work of his pants and underwear. Having him naked under you sent a shiver through your spine. He was yours right now, to play with as you please.  
  
Another smirk plastered itself across your face. His glare darkened at this. You began pulling your clothes off.  
  
"Time to repay all those favors I've done in the past."  
  
His mouth opened to yell something at you before he quickly shut it. You moved up his body, taking your cock and pushing it against his lips.  
  
"Don't be stingy. Suck."  
  
He didn't move initially, but something seem to give. Like, better do this now and get it over with. He took you in his mouth, slowly, but surely. You gripped both sides of his head as you started thrusting into his mouth. You didn't do it hard, after all, not often that Erron Black took cock. You smirked at that, knowing it was you, right now, with your dick in his mouth as he sucked you off. He bobbed his head the best he could, but the position was awkward to do so.  
  
You pushed in further, but he started biting down, given you a warning. You groaned as you saw his cheeks hallow out, sucking harder. His tongue worked over your shaft, eliciting a moan from you. You held still regardless, didn't want him to gag. He bobbed his head pulling your dick out before sucking at the tip then letting it fall out of his mouth.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He glared up at you. You stood up before dropping to your knees at the end of his feet. You grabbed his legs before lifting them over your shoulders. He let out a low grunt, feeling his body tense up. This is something he has no experience in. It's always the other way around. You on your knees sucking his cock then he'd fuck you. No, not today. You're gonna take him, and you're gonna make it last.  
  
You spat on your hand and brought it to his ass. You could hear him groan as he started squirming. You gripped his one leg hard and looked to him.  
  
"Stop squirming else I'll just shove it into you without prep."  
  
He gave a long groan before ceasing his movements. After playing this game for as long as you have, it's gotten so easy to read him. You notice little quirks in his demeanor, the shimmer in his eyes when he enjoys something, the tensing of his shoulders when he's agitated, and so on. Truth is, he could've gotten out of this game long before. You tied his hands? So what, he could've made quick work of that. He may be indulging you, but you know damn well he's getting off on it. It's not just you enjoying the control.  
  
You pushed your finger against him before slowly, very slowly, pushing it in. Yeah, he's as tight as you'd imagined. You put your head down and kissed his dick. You would lick up and down while you wiggled your finger inside him. You knew he would go soft unless you gave a bit of extra stimuli. You continued to lavish his dick, popping it into your mouth occasionally or nibbling at it. He managed to stay hard even after you got another finger inside. You continued stretching him, starting to pump your fingers in and out of him.  
  
You moved away from his dick before moving your head down to lick around his entrance. You slathered it up nicely, enabling you to get another finger in. You felt his body twitch at each movement of your fingers. You pulled away and went back to his cock, bringing it into your mouth once more. Your bobbed your head up and down while stimulating his ass.  
  
His breathing had turned to labored moans. _God damn, his voice was erotic_. You swore you could just listen to him and get off. Regardless you pumped your fingers in and out while still giving him a blowjob. As soon as he bucked you pulled your mouth away and removed your fingers. You quickly moved up and undid the belt constricting his hands. He rubbed his wrists before laying them next to him.  
  
You pulled back and spat on your hand again before bringing it to your own member and giving it a few pumps. With his legs still over your shoulders you pushed your body forward, aligning yourself up.  
  
"Touch yourself," you said.  
  
He looked at you vehemently, but didn't object. He brought his one hand around his cock giving it a few lazy tugs. You grabbed his thighs as you began moving forward. Your dick touched his entrance before you ever so slowly pushed further. You barely got the tip in before he gave a pained groaned. You sat still momentarily, giving him as much time as he needed. He still stroked his dick while panting lightly.  
  
"Move," he whispered.  
  
You did exactly that and continued pushing in. He groaned still, but made no objection. You clung to his legs, your body shaking from the tightness. If you weren't careful, you were gonna cum right here. Moments passed before you found yourself fully sheathed inside him. He let out a long breathe, one that he was obviously holding. His chest heaved and movement on his dick had stopped. You took your one hand and gripped him before pumping him. He bucked into you at the sudden stroke.  
  
"F-fuck."  
  
He had soften slightly, but it didn't take much for him to get fully hard again. You released his dick as you grabbed his leg once again. Your started rocking into him, very slowly and carefully at first. His grunts of pain soon dissipated giving you incentive to move quicker. You rocked into him harder, pulling out and pushing in. He found his dick once more and began pumping it in time with your thrusts.  
  
Whatever self control you had was long gone as you thrusted in earnest. You let his legs go, letting them collapse at your sides. You gripped his hips bringing him closer as you pushed in deeper, picking up your pace. You plowed into him watching his body squirm and his face contort in pleasure.  
  
A violent buck of his body threw you off, causing you to still your movements. He let out a throaty moan, his body shaking. A smirk spread across your face knowing you hit that sweet spot. You angled yourself best you could to ram into that spot again. You did so, making him clench down on you.  
  
"S-shit!"  
  
He started letting out curses under his breath as you rammed into that spot. His body twitched, his release imminent. Right before you thrusted into him again you stilled. He growled softly in response.  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
You could see the intense glare he was giving you.  
  
"Go fu-AH!"  
  
You slammed into him eliciting another loud moan.  
  
"C'mon now, you can do better than that," you said with a smirk.  
  
He remained silent momentarily before caving in.  
  
"Let... me... cum," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
You moved agonizingly slowly.  
  
" _Fuck_ , let me cum!"  
  
"How am I going to make you cum, hm?"  
  
If looks could kill, you'd long be dead. Quickly he reached for your face and pulled it down into a hot kiss.  
  
He pulled back and whispered, "Fuck me."  
  
Whether or not that was sufficient enough, you didn't care. You thrusted into him, as hard and fast as you could. He released your face, letting his hands fall to the side. He gripped at the ground below, his body arching into you as you continued moving in him.  
  
What was minutes, felt like hours, as you gave one final thrust before finding your release. You moaned as you felt yourself cum inside him. In return you earned a shout turned moaned as he reached his climax as well. Your body trembled feeling his insides clench and unclench around you. Both of you were short of breath, bodies covered in a light sweat, shaking lightly.  
  
You let yourself stay before pulling out not long after. You leaned forward and slammed your lips onto his once more. Surprisingly he returned the kiss, but only briefly before pushing you off. You both grabbed for your clothes, quickly dressing yourselves.  
  
You gave a smirk before saying, "Thanks for the _ride_ , Erron."  
  
He made a groaning noise, knowing he's never going to hear the end of this. With that you started walking off, a spring in your step.  
  
You barely caught it, but you swore you heard him say, "This isn't over." You frowned initially, but a smile quickly plastered itself across your face as you continued on.


	4. Hanzo/Genderless!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something other than Erron! ...Sadly not my best though, sorry. ;;

Hot.  ****

_Oh god_ , it was so hot.  
  
The heat was suffocating, but christ, did it feel  _good_.

His body was flushed up against yours, pushing you into the wall. He held your arms firmly above your head while he kissed the nape of your neck. The heat surrounding you had you gasping for air.   
  
Your mind wandered as you remembered him before, nothing more than a wraith being controlled by that wretched sorcerer. Your face grimaced knowing all the torment and pain he endured.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
You snapped out of it before looking at him.

You smiled and answered, “I am now that you’re here.”  
  
He gave a small smile back in return. He released your hands before wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. He rested his head on your shoulder.  
  
“I need you,” he breathed out lightly.  
  
You chuckled lightly before lifting his head to give him a kiss.  
  
“Then what’re you waiting for, Hanzo?”  
  
His head tilted at the use of his name, but smiled back. He moved away, but took your hand in his as you made your way back home.  
  
~  
  
Oh shit, the scorching heat was back. He had you pinned down on the bed, kissing your lips. He was relentless, barely giving you time to breathe in some air before he was on you again. All you could feel was the heat of his body pushed up against yours. Clothes no longer were an issue, giving him full freedom to explore your body.  
  
You put your arms around him, running them up and down his back, almost comforting him. It had been far too long and you could sense the desperation. He pulled back, panting slightly. You on the other hand were flushed with labored breathing. He gave a small smile before leaning back in and kissing at your neck. He trailed down, kissing your chest to your stomach, to your-  
  
“Wait,” you said sternly.  
  
He looked up, confused.   
  
“Switch with me.”  
  
Without hesitation, he moved, with you now hovering over him. You leaned in and kissed his neck while your hands roamed over his body. You pulled back slightly letting your hands trail down before you gripped him lightly. His body twitched slightly as you dragged your hand up before pushing back down. You moved your hand slowly at first, simply enjoying the light moans it would produce from him.   
  
Your hand began to quicken it’s pace, pumping him harder now. His hips twitched and you could see him grip at the sheets below. His eyes bore into yours, a glaze starting to cover them. You chuckled before you moved your hand faster and harder. You leaned in and kissed the tip, giving a few licks here and there. He started moaning more frantically, his body having difficulty holding completely still.  _God, it’s been too long.  
_  
You took him further into your mouth, bobbing up and down in time with your hand. You continue the pace watching his body squirm under the pleasure. His hips bucked up just as you pulled your mouth and hand off of him. He was panting heavily now, his body in a light sheen of sweat. You realized at how fucking hot it had gotten. The whole room was steaming.  
  
Your aim was to take it slow, but that was much easier said then done. Just seeing him like this, hot and hard and ready you couldn’t control yourself. You moved your hand to your mouth, but you felt his arm around you pulling you down on him. His one hand trailed down your back while he moved his other to your mouth. You opened and quickly took them in, sucking at them enthusiastically. You lathered his fingers as much as you could before he took them out and moved his hand down.   
  
You could feel them prodding at your entrance, eliciting light moans from you. He pulled you in for another kiss before pushing his fingers in.  _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck_. His fingers felt like they were on fire, your body twitched at the heat. The kiss continued as he stretched you further. You were forced to pull back for air, and-  _oh god_ , you felt like you were gonna pass out. The heat was overwhelming, both of you covered in sweat, your breathing coming out in moans.  
  
You were in such a daze you barely registered that he had pulled his fingers out. You pushed yourself up and hovered over his lap. You gripped him and aligned it with your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, your body twitching as you took him in. He grabbed your hips for leverage as you sank down on him. Not long after you were fully seated on him.  
  
You breathed heavily as your legs twitched around him. He still held your hips tightly, resisting the urge to just pound into you. That would come later, after all. Once you felt adjusted you started to move slightly. You grinded yourself against him, earning loud moans in return. Your body started moving more feverishly, like you couldn’t control it. Up and down and back and forth. Everything was a haze, but so damn good. His knuckles turned white from the hard grip he had on you.   
  
You looked at him before he launched himself forward wrapping his arms around you and engulfing you in a kiss. You knew at this point he reached his limit. You in turn wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you up and brought you back down. He pounded into you, hard and fast, as if it was the only way he knew how too. You tried to match his thrusts, but they were too erratic. Your body was growing exhausted from the heat and you just let him have his way.  
  
All you could do was moan as he thrusted into you. There was barely a rhythm, it was too primal, but fuck, did it feel good. He continued for what felt like forever before you could feel yourself getting close. You clawed at his back, using the little energy you had to say something.  
  
“Hah… Hanzo… c-close.”  
  
He gave a grunt as he pushed you onto your back while still thrusting into you. Everything was turning fuzzy, the only thing you were aiming for was release. He pounded and pounded and you couldn’t take it anymore. The heat and pleasure was so good, but so much, that your body convulsed as you threw your head back and let out a long moan. He pushed into you one last time before groaning and finding his climax. Your bodies twitched as you both found release.  
  
You both held still, reveling in the aftermath. You felt him pull out before falling on his side and pulling you close to him. You slowly wrapped your arms around him and let out a long sigh. Your eyes were getting heavy, before they closed completely. It was quiet aside from light breathing as you both drifted to sleep embracing each other.


End file.
